The One that Got Away
by Wanttotravel
Summary: In another life, she could've been his girl. He could've been her guy. Maybe in another life, things would be different. They wouldn't have to say that he/she was only the one that got away. AU Songfic   The One that Got Away  by Katy Perry


**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back... yet again. Hahaha. (: I've been dealing with a bunch lately. (Family drama, starting high school, school drama... so pretty much life.) I am not feeling my other story, Starting Over, very much right now. I'm not dropping it, but I'm not continuing it any time soon. Sorry. /: **

**Aaaanyways. (: I heard this song the other day, and BAMM! Ideas were being thrown at me from every angle, so last night, I finally gave in and wrote this. Hahaha. (:**

_**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own anything, and sadly, I never will. No matter how much I beg Ms. Clare. D':**_

**Oh! And the song is** _**The One that Got Away **_**by** _**Katy Perry**_**. I don't own her song either. It's probably a good thing I don't though, I probably wouldn't sound too great. /:**

**Enjoyyy! (:**

**(Clary's POV)**

I met you the summer after I graduated from high school. After we first met, we only saw each other once or twice every few weeks, then one or two times a week. After that, we were together every single day. We just kind of clicked.

After our dates, we'd stop in the abandoned parking deck beside my parents' apartment complex to spend a while longer with each other. We broke my curfew so many times, but it was worth it. I'd get grounded a billion times over if it meant we could make out to Radiohead in your Mustang one more time.

_Summer after high school, when we first met, we'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead. _

A month or two after we made what we had official, my eighteenth birthday came around. We decided that it had to be special; memorable. After thinking it over for a while, we figured, 'What would be more memorable than matching tattoos?' You already had so many, so you weren't nervous at all, but me... well, I had none. I was so terrified! You just laughed at how silly I was being and teased me endlessly, but you held my hand the whole time. That's how you were though. You'd tease and poke fun, but no matter what, you were always there for me.

_And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos._

We used to climb on your parents' roof. We talked about the world and how we would change it; we talked about us; we talked about our future the most- where we were going in our lives and what were going to do with them. Psh! As if we had a clue.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue._

I think that was your parents' liquor because in all the talking and planning we did, I never in a million years planned on losing you. You were my everything! I couldn't just let you go.

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you._

Maybe in another life, I could be your girl. I wouldn't be replaying these memories like you were still here and like we were still together.

_In another life, I would be your girl. _

Maybe in another life we would still be keeping our promises. The promises we made to never give up on anything and to never let people get us down. It'd be us against the world, but that would be okay. We were strong together. We could do it.

_We'd keep all our promises, it'd be us against the world._

In another life, maybe I could make you stay. Maybe I could figure out what went wrong with us. I could fix everything... maybe then I wouldn't have to say you were the one that got away.

_In another life, I could make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away... the one that got away._

**(Jace's POV)**

Music played a huge part in our relationship; it was obvious to anyone who was around us for even a few minutes. We joked around about being Johnny and June Cash because you never saw one without the other. That was a pact we'd made- to always stick together. Somehow it was broken though, and I'm stuck with missing you, so I put the records we listened to on, and think about us. How it used to be.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash. Never one without the other. We made a pact. _

My tattoo was constant reminder of that time in my life. It was simple- both life and the tattoo. It was just a music note on the inside of my left wrist; obviously yours being the same. It helped me- knowing that you still had something that _had_ to remind you of me. Little did I know you had it removed.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed._

One night, I was out with a few of the usuals- Alec, Magnus, Aline, Izzy, and Sebastian. Isabelle had to use the restroom, so we stopped at the next restaurant and let her use the ladies' room. While I was sitting at the counter, I recognized your voice, and saw that was you singing the blues up on stage. I then realized that I was no longer your muse.

_Saw you downtown, singing the blues. It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse._

I could be _your_ guy in another life. We wouldn't be trying to achieve happiness with other people. We'd be keeping our promises; making a difference in this world. Sure, it'd definitely be us against the world, but that wouldn't stop us.

_In another life, I would be your girl __**(Imagine it says guy)**__. We'd keep all our promises, it'd be us against the world._

You would stay with me in another life because I would be enough for you. We would be happy with what we had; we wouldn't need anyone else. I wouldn't have to say you were the one that got away.

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away... the one that got away._

**(CPOV)**

If I could, I would give all the money I had just to buy a time machine, but I can't. Gah, if it would help at all, I would buy a million rings just to replace you, but I think we both know I can't do that either.

_All this money couldn't buy me a time machine, no. Can't replace you with a million rings, no._

**(JPOV)**

Maybe if I told you how I felt about you, things would be different. If I told you that I was totally and completely in love with you, maybe I wouldn't have to pay the price.

_I should have told you what you meant to me 'cause now I have to pay the price._

**(CPOV)**

If we were in another life, I would be your girl. We'd grow old together and have a huge family like you had promised me on so many occasions.

_In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep our promises, it'd be us against the world._

**(JPOV)**

If this was a different life, I could've kept you with me. I wouldn't be saying that you- the one I love, the one I need the most, the one that made everything better- were the one that got away.

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away..._

**(C and J POV)**

We could've been what other couples dreamed of being. You could've been my everything, but no... you're just the one that got away.

_The one that got away._

**(A/N) Okaayyyy! That's it! This was my first song-fic, so... yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh! And you should definitely look the song up. (:**

**Lemme know whatcha think! (:**


End file.
